Escape
by Hotaru1
Summary: Yay! My first Taito! So now you know it's yaoi. This really should be under drama or something. I suck at summaries.


Well, I'll start with my disclaimer. I don't own Digimon, I wish I did...nummy Kensuke and Taito fluffiness would be a main theme of Digimon...and Sora would die. Okay, uhm, this is a Taito (thats Taichi/Yamato or Tai/Matt for those of you who don't know) This fic also makes Yama's dad look rather bad, so...if you happen to like him...I'm sorry. I like Yama's dad actually, he seems like a rather nice guy, but this just fit it better. Uhm, I'm figuring Tai and Yama are around 16 or 17 in here, since well...I said so. (even though they technically can't drive in Japan) -Also-, to clear things up, Tai and Yama have been dating since maybe season 1, and Mimi (being the richie girl) was called because she seems the type to have her own plane. Sooo...this is yaoi junkiness, and I'm not making money from this. The song is "Exit music (for a film) by Radiohead. I don't own that either. Thanks to those who bothered to read my rambling. ::point:: On with it!  
__________________________________________________  
~Wake, from your sleep  
The drying of your tears  
Today, we escape~  
  
Taichi opened his eyes slowly and looked around the darkened room before he sat up. He had stayed the night at Yamato's, something that wasn't new, it was actually normal. Except tonight was different, very different. Both he and Yamato knew Mr. Ishida was homophobic, he had ranted about the "damn gays" a few times. That's why he was clueless about the relationship between the two boys. Tai got up quietly from his spot on the floor and stepped over clothes and games to Yamato's side, he reached down and shook the blonde roughly.  
"Yamato...wake up!"  
He was doing his best to stay quiet and the blonde in question grunted, waving an arm to get the shaking to stop. One blue eye opened to gaze at Tai...who was annoying him.  
"Wha-...hey!"  
Tai, sick of waiting, took the initiative and tugged the blankets from his sleepy koibito's form.  
"Come on Yama...it's time..."  
  
~We escape~  
  
Both boys glanced at the clock it was 2am, just like they planned and they were both pretty sure that Yamato's father was asleep. The blonde let out a sigh and got up slowly, rubbing his eyes before standing. Tai on the other hand bent down and tugged two suitcases from underneath his koibito's bed, opening them. Yamato moved toward the closet, waking up slowly.  
  
~Pack, and get dressed  
Before your father hears us  
Before, all hell, breaks loose~  
  
Yamato finally woke up fully and began tossing clothes toward Tai. They both jumped as something clattered to the floor and Tai bent down to pick it up. Yamato's harmonica...Tai smiled and pocketed the harmonica before stuffing clothes into the suitcases. Tai already had two suitcases full of junk, he'd spent alot of time over at Yama's house, and each time he came over he brought stuff and left it. Yamato got dressed and joined Tai, helping him zip the suitcases before grabbing them. Tai grabbed his own suitcases and they left the room quietly, only pausing so Yamato could grab his keys and they could get their shoes on. Outside the door, Yamato taped a note to the door. They both cast a final look back before the headed for the stairs.  
  
~Breathe, keep breathing  
Don't lose your nerve  
Breathe, keep breathing  
I can't do this alone~  
  
They were both quiet as they headed toward the airport, Yamato had a death grip on the steering wheel and Tai was having a difficult time dealing with the silence so he leaned forward and turned on the radio. This was hard for both of them, Yamato was leaving Takeru and Tai was leaving Hikari. Both boys left notes for their siblings, explaining what happened and promising that they'd get contacted soon. Yamato frowned as he heard one of his old songs come on the radio, Tai however was somewhat comforted.  
  
~Sing us a song  
A song to keep us warm  
There's, such a chill...such a chill~  
  
They finally reached the airport where Mimi and her plane awaited them. Mimi stood outside, holding herself, her breath making clouds in the cold air. Yamato parked and they grabbed their things before getting out of the car and heading toward the plane. Mimi made a stupid joke about the cold weather and they all laughed, even though they were all stressed.  
  
~You can laugh  
A spineless laugh~  
  
Yamato and Tai sighed in unison, they were nearly free. Mimi had gone to sleep in one of the seats and Tai leaned to peer out the window, Japan spread out beneath them. He imagined the Yamato's father finding the note that he had left, it was a simple note.  
"Dear father,  
I hate to do this, but I have to. I love Taichi and I've been with him for years. I'm not going to let you control my life anymore.   
Love,  
Yamato"  
Tai smiled, all Yamato had to say had been cancelled out, and so he had gone straight to the point with the note. Tai found himself silently wishing that he could see the look on Mr. Ishida's face.  
  
~We hope your rules and wisdom choke you~  
  
Yamato reached over and grasped Tai's hand, they were both acting as support for eachother, Tai sunk back in his seat.  
"Everything's going to be okay now Tai...right?"  
"Yeah...and we'll let Hikari and Takeru know where we are after awhile."  
"Don't forget our friends..."  
"Yeah, them too."  
The two boys laughed weakly and Tai leaned over, kissing Yamato on the cheek.  
"I love you Yama..."  
"I love you too Tai."  
  
~Now we are one  
In everlasting peace~  
  
Tai had finally given up and fallen asleep, still grasping Yamato's hand, and the blonde found himself thinking about his dad, about what he'd say, what he'd do. He cast his eyes to Tai and smiled slightly, they'd be happy. And he didn't really care what his father thought anymore. He hated the homophobic bastard.  
  
~We hope that you choke  
That you choke~  
_____________________________________________________  
Yeah okay, that's the end. ::sigh:: It took me awhile to actually get this out. I'm sorry it kinda sucks but writers block does bad things. I hope you guys like this. By the way, I assumed that Yama had left his band too. And the other reason that I thought that Mimi was a good choice to go to, is because in 02, she seems a lot more mature and trust worthy than how she was in 01. So poo! I like Mimi. Okay, enough.  



End file.
